Fic de entrada al torneo
by strife-soul
Summary: Que es ete sujeto un horeo o un villano, veran como Vilks entra al torneo de OCs perdonenn la tardanza epro tengo problemas con la compu y no lo pude subir antes


Aparece un… ehh ¿héroe? (no lo creo).

Un hombre fornido de camisa verde militar y corto cabello negro de ojos verdes acompañado de un chico de bufanda roja y cabello corto y alborotado color blanco se encontraban en el desierto.

Que maldito calor – se quejaba el chico.

Es tu culpa por traer esa cosa no te quejes – respondió el hombre.

Acabemos con esto para ir a un lugar con buena sombra.

Nuestro trabajo es acabar con unas extrañas criaturas que han aparecido y atacado a muchos viajeros los sobrevivientes dicen que son muy fuertes.

Tal vez aquí sea donde me divierta o despreocupe al fin – dijo con tono amargo.

El hombre solo suspiro.

De pronto el lugar comenzó a estremecerse – parece que ya esta aquí- dijo el chico al momento que unas extrañas criaturas con brazos y piernas de piedra, piel arenosa y una cola de escorpión emergían de la arena, su cabeza era una piedra con tres ojos.

Vaya que son feos – dijo el hombre de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

Descuida Briks nadie te quita tu trono jeje – bromeo el chico.

Cállate luego te daré tu merecido ahora a pelear.

Muy bien solo debo bajar esta duna y terminar con ellos no parece difícil, ahora vuelvo – dijo deslizándose por la arena, inmediatamente el chico volvió corriendo - ¡BRIIIIIIIIKS!

¿Qué pasa?

Son demasiados para mi solo - gritaba el chico con sendos lagrimones saliendo de sus ojos.

Oh maldición – dijo Briks tomando una enorme hacha – al suelo chico.

Vilks se barrió por debajo del swing hecho por la gran arma que acabo con tres criaturas de un solo golpe.

Vaya no son tan resistentes, pero aun así su cola no me da confianza, será mejor trabajar – dijo el chico con una sonrisa – tu de este grupo y yo del otro, nos vemos luego – grito el chico lanzándose al grupo de monstruos frente a el.

Si será maldito cachorro – decía furioso mientras destruía a otro par de monstruos.

Muy bien cosas raras no usare mi espada será a la antigua – dijo golpeando sus puños.

Las criaturas lo vieron y se abalanzaron contra el cubriéndolo por completo.

"Rising Sparks" – de su cuerpo genera una gran cantidad de chispas para o alejar a sus enemigos – jeje ahora les daré una golpiza – dijo dando un gran salto – "Lighting Chains" dijo lanzando 6 relámpagos de sus manos destruyendo algunos enemigos – aquí huele a frito.

Una de las criaturas intento golpearlo pero como los monstruos era enormes comparados con un humano normal tuvo que dar un golpe al suelo, que fue fácilmente evadido al deslizarse por entre las pies de la criatura – "Lighting Chains" dijo formando una cadena con electricidad sujetando a su oponente por los pies y tirando mas fuerte de estos para rompérselos – uno menos, quedan varios mas.

"Electrik Strike" – dijo al momento que aparecía electricidad en su pies – "Dash" – dijo tomando un pequeño y corto impulso hacia las criaturas logrando darle una patada a uno en la cabeza y destruyéndosela al instante, pero al quedar en el aire otro monstruo aprovecho para intentar aplastarlo con ambas manos, pero logro detenerlo son sus propias manos y con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, las estiro completamente logrando destrozar al monstruo.

Una criatura junto sus manos y golpeo el lugar donde se encontraba Vilks levantado una gran cantidad de arena y arrojando así al chico por los aires.

Gracias, necesitaba elevarme un poco – comenzó a concentrar energía en sus manos – "Volt" – dijo al momento que un chispa salía hacia el grupo de enemigos y explotaba con gran fuerza.

Será mejor que me de prisa, "Rising Sparks" – las chispas comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo – "Dash" – mientras se abalanzaba contra sus enemigos, de pronto se detuvo y puso sus manos al frente y las chispas comenzaron a salir de ahí hacia las criaturas destruyéndolas.

De pronto los enemigos comenzaron a comportarse de manera más agresiva.

Bien ahora usare esto a mi favor jeje – dijo acercándose a un par de criaturas estas comenzaron a atacarlo de manera frenética dañándose entre ellos mismos – será mejor correr – dijo y comenzó a pasar entre todos haciendo que se destruyeran o lastimaran seriamente – con permiso – un comenzó a golpear con su cola mientras que Vilks se pasaba por entre las piernas o se apoyaba en ellos para brincar y evadir los ataques - Cuidado va el golpe, a un lado.

Ahora el gran final – Thunders Falls – del cielo caía un enorme rayo sobre sus enemigos dejando un gran cráter donde antes había existido una duna de arena.

Briks, ya termine aquí – dijo el chico regresando a con su compañero.

Ya era hora cachorro, vámonos de aquí a tomar algo frio y a cobrar por este trabajo – dijo dando media vuelta y pateando el cuerpo del ultimo monstruo despedazado por su hacha.

Oye que será esta cosa – dijo Vilks levantando un papel de entre la arena – puede que tenga algún valor.

De regreso a su "oficina" (una taberna en la cual trabaja Lyan).

Y dime ¿que es esa cosa? – pregunto el peli blanco a su compañero mientras jugaba con el cachorro.

Para serte sincero no lo se, solo tiene un símbolo raro parece una cabeza de animal - dijo mirando la extraña tarjeta, un chico mayor que Vilks de cabellera roja atada en una coleta baja.

Como es posible que no lo sepas – le reclamo Vilks.

Que sea mayor que tu y sepa mas cosas que tu no me convierte en el hombre mas inteligente del mundo sabes – reclamo molesto.

Hombres siempre compitiendo entre ustedes – dijo una muchacha de largo cabello negro y ojos azules pasando por el lado de ambos chicos, con una bandeja llena de bebidas.

Parece una letra – dice Vilks inspeccionando la tarjeta, mientras el pequeño lobo mordía de su pantalón y lo jalaba para llamar su atención.

Parece una "W" – dijo Strik.

Pequeña podrías por favor – dijo una señora una de edad la aparente dueña de la cafetería en que se encontraban.

Ya voy jefa – dijo Lyan caminando hacia los chicos tomo la tarjeta y la puso de cabeza – eso idiotas es una "M", rayos por que ustedes dos serán tan tontos.

Pues uno de esos tontos te gusta jajaja – reía un hombre de cabello corto negro y ojos verdes muy fornido mientras leía el periódico al parecer buscando trabajo.

Ehh… bueno este… cállate Briks – grito la ojiazul – iré a ver si los clientes necesitan algo mas.

Esto siempre es divertido.

Oigan aquí dice algo de un torneo – grito Strik al ver la tarjeta por el reverso – como diablos no vimos esto antes.

Como verlo si tu enorme mano lo tapaba – dijo en broma Vilks, mientras jugaba con Dhon (el pequeño cachorro de lobo).

Cállate tonto, dice algo de un torneo, conseguir un ayudante, un palacio y un orbe, que cosa tan rara.

Si dice de un palacio debe haber muchas cosas de valor ahí – dijo el chico de ojos rojos – además eso de pelear con otras personas fuertes suena interesante, y como será una competencia amistosa no hay de que preocuparse.

Piensas ir chico – dijo Briks apartando el periódico de su vista para ver a Vilks.

Seria buena idea ir, un lugar lujoso debe tener muchas cosas para robar y conseguir comida – les parece si vamos.

Creí que al fin nos quedaríamos en un lugar – dijo Lyan.

Bueno quédense ustedes yo quiero ir a ese lugar, suena divertido y podre conseguir comida – dijo Vilks emocionado.

Recuerda cosas valiosas, ventas grandes y jugosas – le recordaba Strik.

Tal vez ahí encuentre un buen lugar al fin – dijo con cierto tono melancólico mientras cubría parte de su rostro con su bufanda.

Vilks – susurro Lyan.

Creo que no deberías ir solo así mientras tu peleas el otro puede hacer el trabajo – comento Briks.

Bueno tendré que ir yo con el y sacrificarme por el equipo – comento Strik con fingida dolencia.

No te hagas el gracioso solo vas por la comodidad ya buscar mujeres, mejor voy yo – dijo Lyan.

Y dejar a los tortolitos solos jeje – comento la señora.

Je… jefa como se le ocurre algo así.

A mi ni me vean será mejor que prepare algunas cosas, en cuanto sepas donde estas busca la manera de informarme para mandarte algunas cosas y para que nos mandes la mercancía.

Claro viejo, ya conozco el plan.

No vuelvas a llamarme viejo entendido remedo de foco con patas – le grito Briks dándole un golpe con el mango de su gran hacha.

Bien entonces iré solo, hey Lyan puedes cuidar de Dohn cierto.

Como que cuidar de el, si es mío.

Pasa más tiempo conmigo que contigo – dijo Vilks mientras el cachorro quería seguir jugando con el.

No seas traidor ni desprecies la mano que te alimenta saco de pulgas – Lyan lo tomo y comenzó a sacudirlo como muñeco de trapo.

Bien ahora necesito un compañero – dijo tomando la tarjeta - pero donde encontrare a alguien tan fuerte y con quien pueda sincronizarme sin prob… - en ese momento una luz lo envolvió y desapareció del lugar.

¡Vilks! – gritaron todos.

Bueno debió ser cosa de esa extraña tarjeta, además puede cuidarse solo – Strik.

Será mejor que vaya a trabajar para mandarle algunas cosas al chico.

Vilks, solo cuídate mucho por favor – dijo la chica mientras con cariño abraza a Dohn.

Mientras en un bosque de bambú, un haz de luz aparece y se va extinguiendo poco a poco, dejando parado a Vilks en la mitad de dicho bosque.

Vilks voltea desorientado a todas partes y de pronto sus mejillas se inflaron y corrió hacia un arbusto y pues digamos que regreso el desayuno.

Maldición como un viaje de este tipo puede marearme, debe ser por que no me lo esperaba, y como diablos llegue aquí – dijo mirando la tarjeta con mirada acusatoria – fuiste tu cierto, sabes debería romperte pero creo que eres mi único boleto de salida de este extraño lugar.

Es raro se siente una presión inusual en el aire - dijo mirando a su alrededor – vaya eso parece un casa tal vez pueden decirme donde diablos estoy – dijo abriéndose paso entre los bambús con direcciona la casa.

Que mal gusto esto mas que una casa parece una base jeje – dijo apreciando los enormes muros de metal – hey ¿hay alguien ahí? – Grito – podrían dejarme entrar a usar el baño o a comer – dijo golpeando violentamente la puerta, hasta que su puño se hundió fácilmente en el metal.

Ehh diablos – miro a su alrededor algo asustado – odio cuando me pasa esto – dijo intentando sacar su mano de la puerta.

Tui quien eres extraño – dijo una pequeña niña a espaldas de Vilks, traía un gorro muy raro que tenia lo forma de la cabeza de un camaleón.

Hola pequeña podrías decirme donde estoy.

Quien eres tu – pregunto apuntando con el dedo mientras la lengua de su gorro se estiraba hasta darle un lamida en todo el rostro a Vilks.

Guack… pequeña eso fue asqueroso no lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo sujetando la lengua.

Hey no hagas eso – lloriqueaba la pequeña Ángela.

Perdón no sabia que te mole… - un tajo horizontal intento rebanarle la cabeza, pero logro agacharse perdiendo solo unos cuantos cabellos – pero que diablos.

Aléjate de Ángela-chan – dijo un hombre de cabello castaño claro.

Mifune – dijo alegremente la chica y fue junto al hombre para abrazarlo de su pierna y ocultarse detrás de el.

Tranquilo amigo, solo quiero saber donde estoy – dijo recuperando poco a poco la compostura.

Vete de aquí – dijo con voz fría y cortante.

Solo quiero saber donde estoy para volver a mi casa.

Mejor vete Mifune es muy fuerte no lo hagas enojar – dijo Ángela sacando la lengua.

Con que eres muy fuerte, disculpa podría pedirte tu ayuda para una pequeña misión mía.

No me interesa.

Oh vamos será divertido, pondrás a prueba tus habilidades.

Solo me interesa proteger a Ángela-chan, así que ahora retírate o me veré obligado a retirarte a la fuerza.

Vaya que humor, te propongo algo luchemos si yo te gano vendrás conmigo si tu ganas me largare de aquí y reparare la puerta – dijo Vilks con una sonrisa.

Que así sea – dijo Mifune arrastrando una gran cantidad de espadas atadas con una cinta amarilla de "aléjese".

¿Que diablos es eso? – pregunto señalando la gran cantidad de katanas.

Mugen Itto-ryuu – dijo lanzando las espadas al cielo estas cayeron clavándose con la punta en el suelo.

Esta presión es la misma que hace un momento pero esta aumentando – dijo mirando todas las espadas.

En guardia.

Espera, te propongo algo – dijo tomando una de las katanas de Mifune – necesito tu ayuda así que te necesito en una pieza, te parece si peleamos con el lado sin filo de tus katanas, usaría mi espada pero como es de doble filo podría lastimarte.

Mifune solo mostro el lado sin filo de la katana que tenia en sus manos.

Supongo que eso es un si – dijo Vilks tomando una katana con su mano izquierda – comencemos.

Tan pronto como la katana fue levantada Mifune se lanzo a gran velocidad, peor su golpe fue detenido por Vilks.

Vaya eres muy fuerte, serás un gran compañero – dijo lanzando a Mifuen hacia atrás.

Mifuna alzo su mano izquierda hacia atrás logrando sujetar una espada y realizando un rápido corte horizontal hacia el frente el cual hizo retroceder a Vilks con suma facilidad.

Dash! – Dijo moviéndose a gran velocidad colocándose justo al costado de Mifune teniendo la oportunidad perfecta para un buen golpe – te tengo.

Pero el castaño pateo una de las espadas haciéndola volar hacia Vilks e interceptando el ataque de esta manera dejándolo vulnerable por la sorpresa.

Usando ambas espadas el samurái intento asestar un golpe en las costillas del peliblanco, pero fue detenido gracia s a que Vilks con la punta de la espada que sostenía en la mano izquierda apunto hacia el suelo protegiendo así la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras que con su mano derecha tomo rápidamente otra espada con la cual golpeo las espadas de Mifune hacia arriba, antes de que lo impactaran elevando así el golpe y terminando de cubrirse con la espada de su mano izquierda.

En la posición en que se encontraban ambos Vilks formaba una crus con el centro a la altura de su hombro izquierdo y Mifune tenia ambos brazos extendidos hacia el frente dejándolo expuesto a un golpe.

No desaprovechare esto "Fang & Claw" – dijo lanzando una onda de energía de manera horizontal y otra de manera vertical formado una cruz la cual impacto en el hombro derecho de Mifune alejándolo unos metros.

Mifune se recupero rápidamente pero había dejado caer una de sus espadas cosa que no era muy importante puesto que se encontraba rodeado de muchas de ellas.

Ahora veras - dijo Vilks corriendo hacia el samurái.

Mifune rápidamente golpeo varias espadas a su alrededor.

Gracias acabas de despejar el camino – dijo listo para atacar, pero las espadas rápidamente cayeron frente a el cortándole el paso, intento retroceder.

"Sword Fang" – dijo el castaño al momento que golpeaba las espadas levantándolas hacia el frente, el chico de ojos rojos a duras penas y pudo defenderse peor fue arrojado unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás – "línea vertical" – dijo mientras frente a Vilks se encontraban flotando 6 espadas.

"Uno" – dijo golpeando una de las espadas la cual salió disparada hacia el peliblanco, el cual apenas y logro esquivarla – "Dos" – dijo lanzando el segundo golpe, el cual fue repelido con las espadas – "Tres" - lanzando otra espada la cual logro hacer un pequeño corte en el costado derecho de Vilks.

Diablos eso es peligroso – dijo retrocediendo un par de pasoso.

"Sword Bite" – dijo golpeando las ultimas tres espadas las cuales salieron directamente hacia Vilks.

Rayos – dijo y salto evadiendo el ataque, sin embargo Mifune salto también y estaba listo para darle un golpe mortal, pero el peliblanco se giro media vuelta dándole la espalda a Mifune, evadiendo así su golpe, y aprovecho el ataque de Mifune y con la espada en su mano izquierda golpeo la espada del samurái y aprovecho eso como base para dar un giro quedando a espaldas de Mifune – "Howling moon" – dijo tomando la espada con ambas manos y dándole un poderoso golpe en la espalda lanzándolo contra la tierra y luego cayo sobre el.

De entre los escombros una mano alcanzo una espada y con una fuerza sobrehumana lanzo por los aires a Vilks.

Suficiente – dijo Mifune con mirada seria y tomando dos espadas.

Vaya le quedan muchas energías, espero no haberlo lastimado mucho.

El samurái rápidamente corrió hacia el peliblanco – Mugen Itto-ryuu – con una espadas levanto al defensa de Vilks dejándolo expuesto – "Addition Blow" – mientras con la espada daba un golpe contundente al pecho - "Uno" – mientras tomaba otra espada – "Dos" – y así continuo hasta haber realizado 15 golpes dejando las espadas enterradas en el cuerpo de su oponente – Multiplicación – dijo golpeando las espadas generando el doble de daño – "30 golpes" – dijo cuando todas las espadas dejaron de dañar a Vilks.

Eso será suficiente.

Aun no termino, soy muy terco sabes – dijo levantándose a duras penas, y tomando una espada, lanzándose rápidamente hacia Mifune quien cubrió el impacto – "Millón Stab!" – lanzando una rápida secuencia de estocadas a corta distancia que Mifune apenas y lograba contener, peor recibió varios cortes en la ropa.

El castaño realizo lanzo un golpe que hizo saltar a Vilks para protegerse, quedando frente a una espada y dándole la espalda Mifuen quien se lanzo al ataque rápidamente, el chico pateo y piso la empuñadura de la espada frente a el haciéndola salir por debajo de la tierra y hacia arriba, protegiendo así su espalda, este movimiento tomo por sorpresa al samurái quien recibió un corte en su ropa – ahora te tengo – dijo aun de espaldas dándole un golpe con el codo derecho en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder y Vilks giro rápidamente para ahora darle un golpe con su hombro y antebrazo izquierdo, a lo que Mifune aprovecho para tomar una segunda espada – no te servirá de nada, "Stinger" – grito lanzándose con la espada hacia el frente, pero aun sin extender completamente su brazo, Mifuen logro cubrirse con ambas espadas pero la fuerza era descomunal así que logro empujarlo bastante – ¡vuela! – dijo extendiendo completamente su brazo y lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás contra el bosque de bambú destruyendo unos cuantos.

Mifune – grito Ángela corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su protector.

Estoy bien Ángela-chan.

Uff menos mal, creí que me había pasado mucho jeje, entonces compañeros – dijo extendiendo su mano Vilks, Mifune la acepto para así poder ponerse de pie.

Lo lamento pero no puedo debo proteger a Ángela-chan, por lo tanto no debo apartarme de su lado – dijo dándole un dulce ala pequeña bruja.

Ya veo yo también tuve que separarme de mis amigos, debe ser mas difícil separarte de tu hija.

¡¿Cu… cual hija!? – grito alterado el samurái.

Vilks solo señalo a la pequeña y luego al castaño.

No es eso, para nada – dijo aun alterado intentando aclarar las cosas.

Vaya que aquí son raros.

Oye tengo una idea, según tengo entendido yo no puedo llevar mas personas como concursante peor aquí no dice nada acerca de que mi Striker no pueda llevar a alguien, un hueco legal jeje.

Supongo que tienes razón, esta bien iremos pero si veo que es demasiado peligroso par Ángela-chan exijo nos regreses a nuestro mundo – dijo Mifune con mirada fulminante.

Entendido ahora solo debo saber como llegamos a aquel lugaaaaaar – en eso un portal se abrió a sus pies mandándolos al "Palacio de Nexo".


End file.
